


Rethink

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Outsider Perspective, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny processes through his preconceptions of Sam as he learns more about who Sam really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rethink

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I got this prompt: "Sam and Benny becoming friends after Benny's rescued from purgatory post 8.19."

Benny Lafitte was old. Not by vampire standards, he figured, but by human standards, for sure. And he had seen a lot in his lifetime (the one before he was turned and definitely during the one after). But he’d never seen anything quite like Dean’s younger brother. 

He had heard a lot about him while he fought along side Dean in Purgatory. Countless stories of the little brother Dean had protected and hunted alongside, who Dean had taught everything he knew. From Dean’s stories Benny had pieced together what this little scamp must be like, but none of that really prepared him for who Sam really was. 

He expected someone smaller, first of all. The size of this guy was shocking. Benny thought Dean would have at least represented Sam’s height a little better. But from all the hem-hawing around Dean did about Benny getting to meet Sam, the two-step Dean had done around relaying important info about Benny to Sam and vice versa, somehow that bit about Sam being a giant never came up, the most obvious thing someone might notice about him. Besides the hair. 

From how hard it seemed Dean tried to keep him and Benny apart, Benny had expected Sam to be ruthless, not one to pass up a kill, not one to be reasoned with, not one to let a vampire live. Even an innocent one. But even under the odd circumstances by which they met, Sam didn’t seem that way, not like the image Benny had painted in his head. This guy could think, he processed through things, he  _considered_. Their first meeting was a fiasco, Benny had to admit that but, come to think of it, he wondered just how much of that was because of all the things Dean may not have told Sam about  _him_. 

No, Sam wasn’t what Benny had imagined. Not in many ways. But he still understood why Sam was so standoffish with him. He could see how concerned and uncomfortable he was with the way Dean seemed to be hiding him. Sam didn’t trust it. And Benny could respect that. Half the time he didn’t trust himself, afterall. That’s why he was okay with this mission, finding Dean’s younger brother in Purgatory and showing him the way back out. He just wanted the mistrust in his own self to end. The world was no place for a vamp who didn’t vamp. There were fewer allies for a guy like Benny  _there_  than in Purgatory and he didn’t plan to return.

Then there was Sam, and as per usual by now, he surprised Benny again. This time by stopping that Bobby guy from clubbing him to death. And it didn’t take much convinving that Dean had sent Benny to them for help and so they were off. Maybe it was Sam’s faith in his brother or maybe this Sam guy also had another layer Benny hadn’t expected, an attribute that few hunters he’d ever met in his day had: the ability to believe some monsters could choose to be good.

Benny was glad he had been sent back to help this guy. If he was going to return to Purgatory, he wanted it to be in a blaze of glory, he wanted it to mean something, and helping his friend and his friend’s little brother seemed like a good way to burn out. So he sent Sam up the hill towards the portal and hoped Dean could understand his choice to stay, then he turned to the other vamps and started hacking away. This would buy them time. This would ensure he blazed out for the right reasons. 

But the fray ended, the vamps’ bodies in disarray around Benny settling, the foggy atmosphere of Purgatory clearing around him, and there was Sam, still holding his own bloody weapon, breathing heavily from his own part in the melee. “Let’s go,” he said gruffly, a stern seriousness in his eyes. “You’re coming with us.” And Benny didn’t argue or think, even. He followed closely behind Sam and this Bobby person to the portal that could have collapsed at any minute. The portal Sam left to make sure Benny could pass through it with him. 

Sam made Benny rethink a lot of what he had assumed about Dean’s little brother. Sam made Benny rethink a lot of what he had assumed about the world he tried to abandon. 


End file.
